


Talk Less,

by waitfor_it



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfor_it/pseuds/waitfor_it
Summary: “Where's all this coming from, Alex?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper.Alexander kissed up his jawline, nibbling his ear innocently and nuzzling into his neck when he finished. “I'm in love with you,”





	Talk Less,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protaganope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my boyfriend so I wrote him a fic because what are datefriends for lol

* * *

Alexander loved the man before him, soft lips pressed against his own. He pulled back, cupped his jaw and reveled in the sight of Aaron in front of him. Aaron kept leaning back in and capturing his lips in a tantalizing kiss, tongue darting in and out of Alexander's mouth.

But he kept pulling back, smiling wistfully, as though this would be the last time he could see Aaron. He pressed their foreheads together and breathed, “I love you, Aaron.”

Aaron laughed, closing his eyes as Alexander breathed heavily on his face, “I love you, too,” he said. 

Alexander was, to put it nicely, a whore. A simple touch to his skin left burning desire underneath it all, and Aaron knew to tread lightly in these situations. But in this case, he felt himself getting carried away. Alexander was intoxicating, a force to be reckoned with. His kisses warm with passion firing between them with every touch. At a moment like this, Alexander would be struggling out of his clothes, desperate and rutting against him with fever in his eyes.

But he was stoic, starting at his lover with longing in his eyes instead. Their activity wasn't sexually charged, just full of love, oxytocin flooding their bloodstream with every touch to warm skin.

“Where's all this coming from, Alex?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Alexander kissed up his jawline, nibbling his ear innocently and nuzzling into his neck when he finished. “I'm in love with you,”

* * *

Aaron tilted his head, allowing Alexander more access to skin. He enjoyed this, when Alexander wasn't frantic, solely focused on pleasure. He took the hint, kissing his neck and down to his collar bones, sucking at the skin. Aaron moaned out when Alexander bit gently on his neck. He knew there would be a mark left, and he didn't mind. They were never as visible as the ones he'd leave on Alexander's ivory skin.

He took a steadying breath, and combed his fingers through Alexander's hair. “I'm in love with _you_ ,” he whispered, lightly pulling him up to connect their lips feverishly.

It was getting more frantic, and this time it was his own doing, Alexander was just too wonderful, too perfect before him for him to resist. Still, it was different. It wouldn't be one of their quick fucks before they get back to work, watching television and typing away at their laptops, their hair a mess like nothing happened. This time, it was driven by passion, love and burning heat, desperate for that closeness. Aaron tugged at Alexander's shirt, prompting him to pull back and remove his own while his boyfriend fished his way out of his clothes, haphazardly throwing it onto the floor.

The feeling of skin on skin was more intoxicating than Alexander's tongue in his mouth, and he felt a little obscene at how badly he wanted every inch, everything Alexander had to offer. But Alex moved slower, enjoying the salty taste of Aaron's skin as he sucked darker marks into his dark skin. He took great pride in himself with each moan escaping his partner — Aaron was usually quiet save a gasp for air here and there during their sessions, so he savored the noises that came forth.

Alexander pulled back, smiling at Aaron's flushed face, lips parted and eyes half lidded. “You are so, so beautiful, Aaron,” he whispered, kissing his lips gingerly between words. “I don't know how or why you chose me, but I am so lucky,” he never stopped talking for long, kisses coming into contact with skin between every loaded word.

And loaded they were. Alexander was a talented man, passionate in every aspect of his life, romance didn't get the short end of the stick with his fiery passion that never seemed to burn out. His words were heavy, meaningful. The pressure behind them left no impact on Aaron whatsoever, because he felt the exact same. “I've never been so in love with anyone,” he continued, words spewing forth effortlessly.

Aaron hushed him, petting his hair and cupping his jaw. “Talk less,”


End file.
